


Ruminations On A Proposal

by Sophia_Bryth



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Seriously call a dentist, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bryth/pseuds/Sophia_Bryth
Summary: Jihyun has a surprise for MC on Valentine's Day.





	Ruminations On A Proposal

## 

Ruminations On A Proposal 

### 

For a moment, MC wondered if they were in the wrong apartment. She had never seen it like _this._

It had been some time since she had moved in with Jihyun, long enough for the clutter of comfort to overtake their space. Piles of books that crowded the end tables in the living room, the baskets of laundry they were perpetually tardy in folding taking up most of the couch. The trail of improperly discarded shoes, both his and hers, that led from the front door to the kitchen.

The island counter that separated the two spaces that was overrun with random art supplies and unopened junk mail, a minefield of half full mugs that could contain either dirty paint water or tea, to the peril of the unwarily thirsty. Stacks of photographs that littered the kitchen table, the sink still piled with dishes from breakfast. 

It had only been a few hours since she’d left those familiar surroundings, dressed to the nines for an unusually fancy dinner date on the other side of the city. But it was Valentine’s day, after all, and although it was more than enough for her to just to spend a quiet night at home with Jihyun she had to admit his sudden insistence on celebrating the holiday in a traditional way was kind of adorable, and unable to deny him much of anything, she was more than happy to oblige him.

But the real surprise came when they returned home. The apartment was _sparkling_ , every surface shiny and gleaming, the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the city flawlessly spotless, a faint scent of lemon disinfectant in the air. And more than that...

MC kicked off her heels and shrugged out of her coat at the door, rendered speechless, and walked slowly to the center of the living room, the rose petals scattered across the freshly vacuumed carpet tickling underfoot as she took it all in, the decorations and the brightly wrapped gifts set in front of an alarming mountain of chocolates. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Jihyun said as he closed the door softly behind them, and then, “Do you like it?”

She turned to face her boyfriend, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Jihyun, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to,” he quickly volunteered. “I wanted today to be special.” 

“Every day with you is special to me,” she smiled at him, so dashing in his clean white suit, still bundled against the raw February chill by the dark blue jacket draped over his shoulders. She had grown so used to seeing him in casual clothes, comfortable t-shirts and loose fitting pants speckled with paint, that she almost forgot what an extra vision he was when he was all dressed up. He could've have been a model, tall and lean and impossibly, unbelievably handsome. She still had no idea how she'd gotten so lucky. "But this makes me very happy, too," she added.

“I’m glad you think so,” he said, smoothing a hand through his short blue hair as he joined her. He did not remove his coat. “Because there’s something else.” He took her hands in his and inhaled deeply. 

“Mystic stranger, innocent voice on the other end of the phone...” 

Her breath hitched, the air in the room suddenly thicker as a shiver of anticipation prickled down her spine. His palms were a little damp and his fingers were restless, the pads of his thumbs rubbing small circles against her skin, the sort of fidgeting that usually meant he was deep in thought...or nervous. But he smiled at her brightly and earnestly, the light of it filling his stunning eyes, so blue she thought she would gladly drown in them as they held fast to hers.

“Precious friend that held my hand and kept me safe through some of the darkest days of my life. My patient love, who waited long for me to find my colors and know my heart, so that I could share it with all the love I have for you.” 

It was starting to dawn on her, the clean apartment and the fancy clothes, the flowers and champagne, the pomp and circumstance. Jihyun was a hopeless romantic but he was not an extravagant man. He showed his love in simple, easy ways - the way he kissed her every morning before retreating to his studio, the way a hot meal waited for her when her days ran too long. In quiet, rainy afternoons wrapped up together on the couch under a pile of thick, fluffy blankets while old records warbled from the stereo, and long, languorous nights tangled up in the rumpled sheets of their bed. So this...this was...

“You have given me so much, more than I can ever repay you, though I will never stop trying. But I hope you would grant me one more imposition...”

His hands slipped from hers as he smoothly dipped down to one knee. She gasped, a wave of pure emotion stealing her breath and rooting her to the spot, tears streaming freely down her face even as she beamed while he fumbled for his pocket under his coat, his own nerves betraying his composure. But a moment later he produced a small red box, voice steady even as his hands were not as he asked:

“Will you marry me, MC?”

Unadulterated joy welled in her chest, so overcome with it she did not realize she had not actually answered until she saw his hopeful expression twist with nervous trepidation. She started nodding vigorously. 

“Yes,” she finally managed. And she fell to her knees, her dress pooling in ripples around her as she pulled him in for a kiss which he returned with equal measure. His shoulders went slack with relief as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Yes?" He asked when they broke for air, his own tears mingled with hers.

"Yes," she repeated, lightheaded and giddy and so, so happy. She framed his face between her hands, brushing stray locks of his hair from his eyes. "I love you, Jihyun,"

"I love you too," he answered, his soulful baritone dropping to a delicious register that never failed to make her shiver before he kissed her again, deeper this time, his hands drifting down to her waist as she melted into his embrace. His grip tightened, grasping the fabric of her skirt as her fingers found purchase in the dark fabric of his suit vest, toying with the buttons, her blood quickened by the thought of all their fancy clothes crumpled up and forgotten on the bedroom floor...

“-Oi, uh, Jihyun,” A distinctive voice interrupted gingerly. “She said yes, didn't she? Isn't that our cue?”

The lovers broke apart, startled. 

“Saeyoung...?” MC scrambled to compose herself, wiping her eyes quickly as a head of bright red hair appeared from around the corner, and nor was he alone. One by one the members of the RFA trooped out behind him, a crowd spilling into the living room.

“Right,” Jihyun laughed, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, everyone.” He helped MC back to her feet. “I...might have had some help...”

"A lot of help, but that's nothing. Congratulations to you both," Jumin greeted them, drifting towards the champagne at once. "Now, then, Assistant Kang, about the toast-"

"I pray you will have a long and happy life together," Jaehee quickly bowed before she followed him. 

"Hey Mr. Trust Fund, could you wait a minute before bringing up drinking?" Zen muttered after them. He clapped Jihyun on the shoulder and winked at MC. "You really made him sweat it, _Jagi-_...ah, well, I guess I shouldn't call you that anymore," he laughed.

"Congratulations, MC!" Yoosung offered cheerfully, then frowned at MC's bare hands. "But Jihyun, didn't you get her a ring?"

"Of course I -" Jihyun looked around, still flustered, quickly stooping to pick up box that had been all but forgotten in the heat of the moment. He lifted the ring from it, the stones sparkling in the early evening light. "May I?"

MC nodded and held out her hand to allow him to slip it on her finger and they shared a briefer, more modest kiss, to the applause and cheers of all.

"So, uh, who do I have to thank for cleaning the apartment?" she asked, when things settled down.

"Madame Vanderwood's #1 Cleaning Service," Saeyoung sang out. "Madame said all this lovey-dovey stuff makes him want to puke, so he didn't stick around. He said he'll send a bill - ah, no thanks for me." He declined the glass of champagne offered to him by Jaehee. "Do you want some, Saeran?" He asked his brother, who hovered quietly at his side. 

Saearn shook his hand. "No, thank you, but maybe some chocolate for me?" He asked.

"Coming up," Saeyoung agreed.

"I'm very happy for you," The younger Choi offered quietly to MC.

"Thank you, Saeran," She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Saeran." Jihyun echoed, wrapping his arm around MC's shoulder and pressing a quick kiss to her temple. "Thank you, everyone."

When the glasses were all distributed, and all of their friends gathered round, it was Jumin who raised his glass first.

"To good friends, and true love," he toasted. "To Jihyun and MC."

**Author's Note:**

> I hated his after ending but damn if the salt didn't leech the fluff from me out of spite. Whatever feeds the muse, I guess. I always wanted to write something nice for my best boy, I hope I've done him justice. 
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a NSFW version of this piece where the gang isn't present and so there's no interruption and uh...yeah... >_> I guess we'll see how it goes ^^


End file.
